RQG 59 - Run Awaaaaaay!
Summary The sodden party attempt to escape Le Gourmand's forces. Bertie gets stealthy, Hamid helps, Sasha sleeps, and Zolf dithers. Synopsis The party has fled from the locksmith’s, with the help of Wilde’s illusion of a tank driving down the street. They are hiding behind a carriage; a couple of archers are waiting on the roofs around them. They run down the street and turn left. Bertie runs into the building with archers on it and moves to attack. The rest of the party run away from the building. Sasha and Wilde see a number of people at the end of the alleyway and turn down a different alley. Hamid and Zolf catch up to them, and Bertie is still back at the building. Sasha and Bertie both get knocked out; Zolf carries Sasha out of the alleyway, and Hamid runs back to the building to help Bertie (Zolf groans). An old woman starts beating Bertie’s armor with a bat. Zolf slaps Sasha across the face, and she wakes up. He tells her Hamid went back for Bertie, and she groans and runs back to help Hamid. Zolf and Wilde wait in the alleyway; Zolf keeps watch. Hamid runs up and sees Bertie there, being beaten by the woman with a bat. He gets her away from Bertie with Dancing Lights and then Sasha runs up. They attack the archer on the ladder, then Hamid tries to drag Bertie away. Zolf and Wilde fight someone in an alleyway, Hamid drags Bertie down a set of stairs, and Sasha fights an archer on the roof. Quotes BEN: I do like when we, when we were at the locksmith's we were like, "Okay we just wanna stay here the night, we don't wanna do much damage, don't wanna steal anything..." LYDIA: You were like, "Don't take that chain! Really, Sasha, put that down! Why would you take Masterwork Locks Tools?" - LYDIA: Does it basically rip off an ear? BEN: Lyd stop talking! - JAMES: I command the loyalty of antiques so ... I could just get one of the clocks on the inside to let me in. BEN: What an incredible power! Everyday will be like Beauty and the Beast! JAMES: I know! I haven't, I haven't revealed it, until—I leave it until now until it just gets activated. BEN: Secret backstory—antique whisperer. LYDIA: That'll be such a great feat! ALEX: If there's one power Bertie does not have, it's commanding the loyalty of inanimate objects. You've burned that bridge, so let's, let's go ahead and say— LYDIA: He controls them through fear rather than through love! - BEN: Does that need line of sight? BRYN: Yes ... which I totally have! For dramatic purposes! I catch a fleeting glimpse of him! ALEX: GM says no. BRYN: Argh fine. JAMES: Bertie just gets, like, this, of a, a magical sound of, like, a voicemail. - ALEX: The elderly woman goes ... "Eeh!" LYDIA: But you understand that because you now speak like twelve languages, panicked elderly one of them. - BEN: Run up to Sasha's unconscious form and go, "Time for a bit of role reversal!" and try and pick her up onto my back. (Everybody cheers) - BEN: S-so very quickly, at this point Bertie has taken on the form of Ezio Auditore da Firenze. - LYDIA: Uh, continues to be unconscious, but dreams of the fact that Alex has said that he's not going to split the party again, and since Bertie's going to wake up in Le Gourmand's dungeon, she thinks that very little that the rest of the party attempts to do is likely to turn out well. It's a strange thought ... it's a very strange thought for a little assassin to have but ... somehow, somewhere she hears the clatter of dice rolls. BEN: She's having an existential crisis ... good God. - ALEX: So, you start doing administrations, you start to look over her, check pulse and so on, you're like, "Okay maybe it's not a poison, nah it won't be poison, not with that arrow, 'kay it's probably just some kind of magical enchantment ..." There's a moment then you go, "hang on." Just slap her in the face, she wakes up. - BRYN: When I changed invisible I was wearing my normal fancy suit and yet somehow when the invisibility wears off I'm wearing completely different outfits! ALEX: Of course, if you're gonna do this you gotta do it with class! BEN: I'm so glad that he's using his magical artefact responsibly. - ZOLF: You idiot. WILDE: I thought it'd work ... LYDIA: He was supposed to be so all-powerful and brilliant ... he's just rubbish ... Dice rolls and Mechanics Zolf makes a perception check to look for archers: 24. Sasha and Wilde make perception checks once they get out of the alleyway: Sasha gets 21. Zolf makes a perception check to see the armies on the other side of the alley: 25. Sasha makes a perception check to see what the archer on the ladder was doing: 13. Combat Breakdown Initiative rolls: Bertie gets 9, Zolf gets 18, Hamid gets 6, and Sasha gets 8. Zolf casts Guidance on Bertie. Peeks his head up above the carriage, gets a 13 on the reflex roll. Gets shot in the face, taking 8 damage. Bertie shoulder-charges the front door, gets a 25 and provokes two attacks of opportunity; both miss. He doesn’t break through on this turn. Sasha throws a smokestick over the car and pulls Wilde and Zolf to run down the street. Hamid casts Dancing Lights, pushes them in one direction and runs after Sasha. Wilde continues running down the street. Zolf also runs down the street. Bertie power attacks the door, gets a 15. Successfully breaks down the door and gets into the shop. Charges up the stairs. Hears movement on the roof above him. Sasha continues running, keeping pace with Wilde. Holds her action to be simultaneous with Wilde. Hamid moves Dancing Lights out of the way and continues running after Sasha. Wilde continues running after Sasha. Zolf catches up with Wilde and Sasha and Hamid. An arrow hits Zolf and he takes 3 damage. Makes a will save and hits the DC, shakes the effect off. Bertie goes up to the roof; a trap activates but doesn’t harm him. Sasha runs down the alleyway. Two arrows hit Sasha, dealing 7 nonlethal damage. Makes 2 will saves (14 and 9) and collapses to the ground, unconscious. Hamid makes a stealth roll to get to the front of the alleyway and rolls 26 – get to the front. Zolf picks Sasha up and carries her to the end of the alleyway to meet up with Hamid. Bertie sees two archers on the roof. Makes a stealth roll (-5), fails to sneak up behind them. The two archers both shoot at Bertie, only one hits. Takes 5 nonlethal damage, rolls a will save to get 9. Sasha is still unconscious, being carried by Zolf. Hamid heads back to the building to help Bertie, palms the invisibility potion in his palm. Zolf will hold his action. Bertie and Sasha are still unconscious. Hamid heads up the stairs inside the stop – rolls a 26 on stealth and makes it up to see Bertie. Drinks the invisibility potion. Zolf puts Sasha down and does a heal check – rolls 29. Slaps Sasha across the face and she wakes up. Sasha sneaks back to the shop – rolls a 27 on the stealth check and makes it back to the shop to help Hamid. Hamid takes a coin from his pockets and rolls it to the other end. It doesn’t work – instead he casts Dancing Lights and sends them toward the old woman to distract her. Zolf spends an action dithering. Peeks out of the alley and sees siege equipment moving down the road. Sasha gets up the stairs, gets a 20 on her perception check. Hamid makes a stealth check and gets 56. Goes toward Bertie to slap him in the face. Hamid shoots the crossbow at the archer on the ladder, misses the attack with a 14. Zolf keeps watch. Gets a 21 on perception, sees someone poking around the alley at the far end. Hides behind a box, gets 8 on the stealth check. The archer on the ladder points their bow at Sasha. Sasha successfully flips over the archer with a 19 and stabs him in the back, rolling a 26. She deals 1 damage. Hamid runs to Bertie and starts dragging him back along the floor. Zolf casts Cure Moderate Wounds on himself – heals himself for 11 damage. The person at the end of the alley moves closer. Wilde steps out – attempts to cast a spell on the person at the end of the alley and fails; they call out that Zolf and Wilde are here. Sasha rolls a 25 on acrobatics and successfully tumbles; hits on a 24. Does 7 damage. Hamid drags Bertie another 5 feet. Hamid nearly drops Bertie down the stairs but makes his reflex check and catches him. Zolf kicks Wilde (no damage) and casts Icicle on the person in the alley. Hits on a 14, deals 6 cold damage. The archer shoots an arrow at Sasha and misses. Hamid continues dragging Bertie. Makes a 24 on the reflex check, doesn’t drop Bertie (metagame: this would wake Bertie up) Zolf runs forward to attack the person he Icicle’d; rolls a nat 1. An enemy opens the sewer grate and Zolf trips, faceplanting. Plot Notes Category:Episode Category:Season 2